1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of medical imaging examination devices, for example X-ray exposure stations, X-ray fluoroscopy systems and computed tomography devices.
More specifically, the present invention is directed to an imaging medical examination device of the type having an X-ray source, a reception unit for receiving the X-rays that penetrate a patient, and an operating device for operation of the examination device by an operator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For post-processing of medical images, German 38 23 251 discloses that the images from various diagnostic devices be saved in databanks via a network, the images being displayable at separate image presentation workstations via a network proceeding from said databanks.
German OS 100 65 558 discloses a medical diagnosis system having online real-time video training. The videos show an operator how, for example, a computed tomography apparatus or a magnetic resonance apparatus is to be operated.